warriorfanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick
Nick is a blond-furred tom with charming blue eyes and a nick in his right ear. Book 2: The Fallen :Nick makes his first appearance in this book. He explains that his mate dumped him for some rogue. :Nick apparently was meeting with Cloverfang for a little while, until Goldenstripes figured out. :Cloverfang murders Nick when she discovers he's a traitor (because he tried to murder Goldenstripes). :He is the father of Cloverfang's kits, but, Goldenstripes is, too. Book 3: Ice in the Moon :Nick is shown in the prologue of the story, talking to Cloverfang and revealing that the prophecy was never about her, but what she held. :It is speculated that Nick was speaking to Icekit through the wind when she ran away, and prompted her to talk to his sister. :When Mintfur looks through the Portal of Sight, she sharply comments to him about how dumb StarClan are, if he agrees with her, and what she'll make Moonpaw do. He doesn't seem to notice much until she mentions Moonpaw, which is rather suspicious. :When Moonpaw visits from the real world, she finally meets Nick. She takes almost an instant dislike to him, or so it seems. Nick and Mintfur get in a actual tooth-and-claw fight over how much Mintfur should disclose to Moonpaw. Book 4: Courage :When Moonpaw asks how Mintfur and Nick died, Nick comments about how Mintfur is twisting the truth on how she died, but he doesn't respond to Moonpaw's question about him. He later tells Moonpaw that Icepaw is his daughter. He also tells Moonpaw a lot about her heritage. :When Cinderfire beckons Icepaw to the side, she tells her that Nick had a son before Icepaw named Ska. Super Edition: Nick's Secret :Nick is revealed to be the son of Boulder and Glacia, and the sister of Cinderfire. :First, he attacks Scourge, who seems to like him because he spares his life. :Later, Nick attacks Blood, and gets obssessesd with the taste of cat blood, even going as far to dream about it. :When Cinderfire blinds and kills Aza, Scourge says that she must go against Nick now. :Scourge almost kills Nick and Cinderfire because he thinks they are witches and warlocks, but Cinderfire summons a 'diablo' to attack Bone, and Scourge quickly changes his mind. :Nick and Cinderfire go to meet a witch coven in the middle of the night, which consists of the 'alpha', Penelope, her mate, Pax, their daughter, Amber, Pax's daughter, Alicia, and Trixie, Penelope's cousin. Cinderfire and Nick join them, wanting to perfect their skills. It should also be noted that Alicia is Deathrose's twin sister. :It is revealed that Nick has a crush on Amber. When he's technically babysitting her, when all the others get back, Penelope yells out that she's pregnant with someone who's not Pax. This causes an uproar and fighting breaks out. Nick saves Amber, who is at the bottom of the heap, but when the fighting stops, Penelope is dead and her fur is in Nick's claws. He doesn't remember killing her, though, and Cinderfire tells them all he didn't do it. Pax orders them to leave, but Nick sneaks Amber away unknowingly. :Nick begs Glacia to let Amber stay with them, to which she hesitantly agrees, and then when Blaze gets in an arguement with Glacia over this, Nick tells Blaze that she is a little demon. Misc.: Warriors Rumors :Nick appears as a special co-host once, during the Kanye West episode. Education :Mentor Glacia :Apprentice(s) Theme Song(s) :Low - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KdCmVnrVN4 Quotes :What does every queen hold, miscarriage or not? --Nick to Mintfur, The Fallen, The Epilogue :(Sarcastically) Well, being dead does something to you. --Nick to Cloverfang, Ice in the Moon, The Prologue :Don't be afraid to be brave with her. With the other, watch out. --Nick to Icepaw, Ice in the Moon, Chapter 5 :Don't get involved, Mintfur. --Nick to Mintfur, Ice in the Moon, Chapter 11 :I'm not stupid! And I'll be leader of this jank place someday! --Nick to Scourge, Nick's Secret, Chapter 1 :My daughter...is Icepaw. --Nick to Moonpaw, Courage, Chapter 1 :You are special. You're interesting. You've got way more potential than Icepaw. --Nick to Moonpaw, Courage, Chapter 2 Trivia *Nick's name was originally going to be Felix for unknown reasons. *Nick got his name because of Scourge's quote, "You are named Nick, for the way you nick cats ear's when you fight." *Nick was based on a guy his creator saw in a dream, who's name happened to be Nick. He also fits Warrior Nick's description very well. Family Immediate :Mate Cloverfang - Living as of Courage :Daughter Icepaw - Living as of Courage :Son Ska - Status Unknown :Father Boulder - Status Unknown :Mother Glacia - Status Unknown :Sister Cinderfire - Status Unknown Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Toms